Beautiful Disaster
by MewIchigoPrincess
Summary: Akiza becomes addicted to drugs. Yusei and the others intervene. Will she quit before it takes her life? The darkest story I've ever written. Rated T for drug use, sexual content, and language. Read at your own risk. Proceed with caution.


Beautiful Disaster

MewIchigoPrincess: Hey guys! Alright, so, I got the idea of this story from listening to Kelly Clarkson's "Beautiful Disaster." I thought, "Hey, this would be a good idea for a story!" Now, this story probably has nothing to do with the song, but, the title and just the melody and even some of the lyrics made me think that it would be a good idea. Alright, so, let me talk about this story. My whole reason behind this type of story is to alert people that drug addiction is a serious _illness_ that needs to be brought to an end. It destroys families and lives. At the end of this chapter, I will post a number you can call if you or someone you know is a drug addict. This story will hopefully help you recognize the signs of drug addiction and help that person get help. Alright, before I start, I need to post a warning.

**Warning: This story contains adult material. It also contains **_**heavy**_**, depressing themes. Read at your own risk. **

……………………………………………………………………………

Chapter One:

The Beginning of the End

I couldn't take it anymore. Life was becoming too hard to bear. My whole world seemed to be spinning out of control. I needed something to relieve the tension, just for a little while. So when the skinny blonde at the club offered me some of the black substance, I found it extremely difficult to refuse. I knew at first that it wasn't right. I told myself that it was only a temporary relief, that after this last one I would stop. But it soon became something that I needed to function, something to make me feel better. And then, it didn't matter anymore. How could something so bad feel so right? When I was high, I was the happiest person in the world. I felt like nothing could bring me down. It all felt so good.

It all started one night when I received a call from my mother. She was sobbing uncontrollably. It took her several minutes before she could finally choke down the tears enough to speak. In my heart of hearts I knew that it was my father.

"Akiza… honey…" my mother said in between sobs.

"What's wrong, Mom? Why are you crying?" I asked, all the while praying that I was wrong.

"Akiza… It's… your… father…"

"Mom, what is it? Is Dad okay?" My heart was pounding with anticipation. I started to plead with God now, pleading with Him not to have taken my father.

"…He's…dead…" she said, her voice a whisper.

My heart stopped. My breathing stopped. My thinking stopped. I was frozen in the moment of time. My mouth hung agape with shock. I didn't hear my mother calling my name on the other end of the line. All I could do was stare out into space, waiting for the words to finally sink in. I don't know how long I stood there not breathing, but after what felt like an eternity, everything started to work again. I dropped the phone to the ground and fell to my knees. Tears started to run down my cheeks and stain the carpet below me. And then, it hit me like a ton of bricks. My father was dead. I started to scream, pounding the ground with my fists. Yusei ran into my room and put an arm around my shoulder.

"Akiza, what's wrong? What happened?" He asked worriedly.

"He's dead… Yusei, he's dead!" I screamed, tears running down my cheeks like a waterfall.

"Who is?"

"My father! Goddamn it, he's dead! He's dead!"

Yusei pulled me into his warm embrace, holding me tight. I continued to cry, pounding my fists against his chest. All I could say was, "he's dead, he's dead," over and over again. Yusei stroked my hair gently, letting the tears flow freely. For at least an hour we sat there, him holding me and not saying a word while I cried hysterically. And then, I finally cried myself to sleep. But for the next two months, they weren't dreams. They were only nightmares.

For the next few months, it had felt like my life was spinning out of control. My father was dead, my spent her days locked in her room, refusing to come out. Sayer showed up again one night and raped me. And, to top it all off, my birthday was in two weeks. Trudge and Mina had caught Sayer and he was sentenced to life in a maximum security prison. It was a victory, but it didn't make me feel any better.

I put on my mask once again. But this time, it was a different mask. It was a mask of foolery. I was sick of everyone asking me if I was alright, so I put this mask on to fool them. I would force myself to smile and laugh even though on the inside I wasn't anywhere near there. And it seemed to fool everyone. Well, everyone except Yusei. He would stare at me with those piercing sapphire eyes as if to ask me, "Are you sure you're alright?" Of course I wasn't, but I was sick of all of the attention I was getting. Its like, don't they have their own lives to worry about?

On the night of my birthday, Carly, Misty, and Mina barged in my room. They forced me to get up and get dressed. They stated that they were taking me out to a club for dancing and music. I knew that there was no way I was getting out of this, so, I went along with them, hoping that staying for an hour would satisfy them enough so that they would leave me alone.

I danced with them twice, and sat out the next dance, saying I needed to catch my breath. I sat down in a booth, watching my friends dance. I could feel a pair of eyes watching me, but I chose to ignore it. After awhile, a tall, skinny girl with clammy skin and light, fine blonde hair came up to me. She had big, sky blue eyes that pierced right through me. She sat down next to me, getting in really close.

"Hey there, sweetheart, what's your name?" she asked, stroking my cheek with the back of her hand. I flinched away from her touch.

"What's it to you?" I snapped.

"Ooh, touchy, touchy. I couldn't help but notice that you weren't dancing with your friends. What's wrong, princess?"

"It's none of your business! Now leave me alone!" I turned my back to her, letting her know that I was done talking to her. However, she was a persistent little bitch. She got up and moved to the other side of me. I tried to get up, but she grabbed my wrist, pulling me back down in the booth. For how skinny she was, she sure was strong. I glared at her; I could feel my powers rising up inside of me. Since my father had died, I didn't care about controlling my powers anymore. None of that mattered. So, I was ready to kill her in an instant.

"Look bitch, you don't want to mess with me!" I yelled. The blonde didn't flinch. She just smirked, keeping her hold on my wrist.

"You never answered my question,"

"And I won't,"

"Look, what if I told you that there was a way you could make the pain go away?" I stopped glaring at her. My powers subsided. That's all I wanted. I wanted so badly for it all to go away. I took a deep breath. She let go of my wrist and I turned to her in curiosity.

"My name is Akiza Izinski," I told her.

"Oh yeah! Izinski. You're the daughter of the senator who died a few months ago,"

I looked down at my lap, tears starting to glaze my eyes again. She put an arm around my shoulder.

"Hey, sorry about that. I'm sorry for your loss,"

"It's okay. What's your name?" I asked, changing the subject. I wiped the tears from my eyes.

"I'm Taylor McKnight." I looked up at her and smiled, reaching out my hand for her to take.

"Nice to meet you, Taylor,"

"Likewise, Akiza," she said, taking my hand.

"So, tell me, Taylor, what is it you can offer me that'll make my pain go away?"

She smirked, taking two bags out of her purse. One bag had a black substance in it that I didn't recognize. The other had a syringe and a needle. I stared at her wide-eyed. I realized that what she had was a drug.

"Taylor, is that…?" I asked, pointing at the black substance.

"This, my dear, is the key to eliminating all of your pain. Others call it heroin," she stated plainly. She then got up and extended a hand out to me.

"C'mon, I'll show you how it works. Trust me, it makes me feel _so_ much better."

I looked at her hand hesitantly. I knew how dangerous heroin could be. I knew how addictive it could be. I also knew how much pain I was in. My heart was weighed down by it so much that I thought it was going to drop out of my body. I just wanted it all to go away. I wanted to be genuinely happy again instead of just faking it.

"Well? Aren't you coming?" Taylor asked, her mature, seductive voice breaking my thoughts. I looked up at her and then at her hand once again. After a few moments, I finally took it. And that was it. That was the moment when I sold my soul to the devil. She smiled at me and led me out the back way of the club. Taylor rolled up her sleeves, revealing the many injection marks she had made all over her arm. She took out the black substance and placed it in the syringe. She tore off a piece of her leather mini skirt and wrapped it around her arm as tight as she could. After a few minutes, green and blue veins started to pop out of her skin. She held the leather strip between her teeth and injected the substance into her veins. She smiled and threw her head back with pleasure. Taylor then refilled the syringe and handed it to me.

"Alright, all you have to do is wrap this around your arm and wait for some veins to show up. Once you see them, you put it into the vein and inject,"

I followed her instructions, wrapping the leather strip around my arm as tight as I possibly could. After a few minutes, veins started to show up. I mimicked Taylor and put the leather band in between my teeth. I counted to three, taking a deep breath before I injected.

'_One… two… three!'_ I thought. And then I did it. The heroin immediately rushed into my blood stream, taking it all over my body. I immediately felt a rush. The pain had disappeared and I felt nothing but happiness. I closed my eyes and smiled, letting the heroin finish traveling to all parts of my body. My breathing started to increase and so did my heart rate. Taylor was right. It did make me feel so much better. My body was tingling with excitement.

"So, what did I tell you? How does it feel?" Taylor asked.

"It feels amazing! I've never felt this way before!" I gushed with excitement.

"That's my girl! Here's my number. Call me if you ever want some more," she said, handing me a strip of paper with her name and number on it. And then she was gone. I leaned against the brick wall of the back entrance, scooting myself slowly down to the ground. I kept my eyes closed, enjoying the feeling of the heroin rushing through my veins. As I sat there, I thought that this would be it. This would be the thing that would relieve my pain, make it all go away. I didn't once think that if I continued to use this drug, I would kill myself.

……………………………………………………………………………………

MewIchigoPrincess: Man, heavy stuff for the first chapter! I hope you all enjoyed it. Just because I'm starting a new chapter doesn't mean that I'm abandoning "America's Next Top Model." It just means that I'll be working on two stories at once. Anyways, as I said, here's a number you can call if you or someone you know is struggling with drug addiction:

**National Drug Abuse Hotline**  
1-800-662-HELP (1-800-662-4357)

It's not too late to get help. Please call.


End file.
